Hell and Blood Red Lipstick
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Severus's American daughter comes to Hogwarts in her fifth year. Please r&r. Chapter 12 up!
1. Default Chapter

Catherine Mays Snape danced around her New Orleans, Louisiana, bedroom as she packed her trunk to go and visit her father for the summer. Usually she did not like going to stay in his stuffy old manor with her prim and proper grandmother. Her grandma, or Grandmother Snape, as she insisted Catherine call her, was forever looking down her big pointy nose at everything Cat did. Constantly berating her for using muggle inventions, calling her an abomination to the Snape name, Grandmother Snape made her three month of London hard to bear.

She did adore her father though; it was just hard to see how her mother had ever fallen for someone like him. He was stuffy and sometimes pompous and serious. Her mother was… a free spirit, as she called herself.

Her father was a potions' master, preferring the exactness of his craft to others, except maybe defense of dark arts, but in any case, things that were precise and provable and the same. Her mother, and she, was seers, or psychics. Divination was the least provable, or believed areas of magic. Mainly because you can either 'see' or you cannot, but it is hard to prove or disprove who is telling the truth about their abilities.

On second thought, maybe it was harder to see why her father had been attracted to her mother. 

In any case, three months in London, even in Snape manor, would get her out of her house and away from her mother's new boyfriend, David Rochelle, a creep from the word go. In addition, she was at least a little excited to see her father, Severus Snape again. She had not gotten to see him at Christmas, the year before, as some competition at Hogwarts had kept him at school during the vacation.

Little did she know that the student s she hated for keeping her father busy, would have been just as glad to get rid of him, as she would have been to get to visit him. She threw her cd player, magically altered to need neither batteries or cd's, into her backpack, grabbed her wand and slipped it into her pocket, then tossed in a few things of make-up and perfume into her bag and headed downstairs. That would have to do, anything else she decided she needed she could always apperate back for later, as it was legal to apperate at 15 in America, unlike England, where you have to be 17.

It was time for Severus to arrive; she noted as she set her things down in front of the fireplace and took inventory.

Plenty of clothes, check.

Make-up, check.

Medicine, check.

Books for summer work, check.

Robes to wear out with Grandmother Snape, check.

Dress robes for those undurable dinners, check.

Jewelry, check.

Firebolt… she looked around the dashed back upstairs to grab her broom. She found it and an armload of other things she just couldn't leave behind and was trying to stuff them into her trunk when a loud pop signaled the arrival of her father.

"Papa!!" She yelled, bouncing to her feet. She threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so."

Severus hesitated just a moment, unaccustomed to such a bold display of affection, then returned her hug. "Hello, Catherine, you are ready to leave, I assume?"

"Yes, definitely," she replied. "I can't wait to get out of here. Even Snape manor is preferable to staying here with David all summer long. Oops! That didn't come out like I meant," she added when she realized what she had said.

Snape smirked. "Well, rest assured, Cat, you won't have to stay at Snape manor this summer, though, I doubt you will like where you will be staying any better."

"Where _I _will be staying?" She questioned. "What about _you_? And why ain't I staying at Snape manor? It's not _all _that bad."

"I will tell you all you need to know in plenty of time for you to know it," he replied, dryly. "Now, go find Maddie and say goodbye to her and let's get going. I am going outside to summon the bus. Do not use _ain't _while you are with me."

"What bus? Why aren't we going through the fireplace like we usually do?"

"It's a long story, Catherine, so just do as I said, and I will tell you what you need to know on the way."

"Oh, well, Momma's already gone for the day. We said our goodbyes earlier. David was in a hurry to get started doing whatever it is he does," she shrugged. Truthfully, she knew her mother had split early so she wouldn't have to see Severus. She had been doing that every since Cat was old enough to stay home alone.

"Let's go then," he replied, lifting her trunk up.

She grabbed her broom and backpack and followed him outside.

Once they were on the Knight Bus and alone, Severus told her of how she would be staying at some old house in London with some more children her age, though he was certain they would not get along. 

"But, Papa, why do I have to stay there?" She asked. "Why can't I just stay at Snape Manor as usual?"

"Catherine, I am not in the mood to explain this a thousand times, nor to hear millions of your questions," he replied, irritated. This wasn't the best place to be talking about things. "You maybe in danger. You will stay with these people who will protect you when I cannot be with you. I will see you, but not as often as usual."

"Then why didn't you just let me stay at home?"

"Because you are in danger," he growled. 

"Wait, does this have anything to do with those dead people and that dude, Voldemort, or whatever his name is?"

"Shhh., shhh, in England, no one speaks his name," he informed her. "How do you know about him?"

"Why not say his name? How do you talk about him?"  


"We don't, and if we must we refer to him as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. You shouldn't refer to him at all. Now tell me how you know about him."

"I had to do a current event report for my World history of Magic class last year. I choose a London paper because… that's where you are. Momma said you were one of the dead people that followed him around. Do they call him, '**_he-who-must-not-be-name' ? _**That'd be aggravating."

"No, they call him Lord."

"Lord? Like God? Why would you call him God?"

"No, as in an English Lord, you know, like lords and ladies?"

"Oh, like Princess Diana?"

"Yes, now please be quiet for the rest of the trip. I need to think." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Don't hurt your brain." She closed her eyes and slept the rest of the way to Number 12 Grimmauld place.


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"Cat, wake up." Severus shook her gently.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes. "Are we there?"

"Yes." He took her trunk and stepped off the bus.

"Oh." She grabbed her bag and followed him. She looked up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Do I really have to stay here, Papa? I want to go to Snape Manor."

"Yes, you really have to stay here," he replied. "Come along."

She sighed and followed him up the steps and into…

"FRED! GEORGE! Put that down! Go and get your brother and sister and Hermione." A red headed woman exclaimed, chasing two redheaded boys out of the den and into the foyer.

"Hello, Molly," Severus said, grimly.

"Severus. Hello. Sorry about that. Sometimes those two are more than I can handle," she smiled.

"Maybe you should have drowned them at birth," Severus replied, dryly.

"Papa!" Cat exclaimed in surprised.

"Oh, this must be Catherine," Molly turned her attention to Cat. "Hello, dear."

"Hi," Cat replied, shyly. Snape Manor was beginning to look better and better. "Please, call me Cat."

"Well, certainly, Cat," Molly smiled. "Just a moment and you'll be able to meet Ron and Hermione. They're your age."

"Yes ma'am."

Snape rubbed his arm. "Molly, I have to go. Cat, I expect you to behave for Mrs. Weasley. I'll be back as soon I can be."

"But, Papa!"

"I will be back, Darling," he replied. "Soon as I can." He kissed her forehead and disappeared.

"So much for father/daughter bonding time, I guess," she cracked as Ron came down the stairs followed by Hermione and Ginny.

"Mum," Ron said. "Fred said you wanted to see us."

"I want you to meet Catherine, Cat Snape."

"Snape?" Ron squeaked. "As in Professor Snape?"

"Yeah," Cat replied slowly, looking at Ron as though she was not completely sure he understood English.

"You're Professor Snape's daughter?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," she exclaimed. "What is it with you people? This is not a hard concept to grasp."

"We're sorry," Hermione spoke up. "We just didn't know that Professor Snape had any children. I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."

"I attend the Southern Academy of Magic in America so you wouldn't have known about me, would you? I know who you are though."

"You do?"

"Yes, you are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's girlfriend who was playing around with Victor Krum at that tournament thing you all had last year. My friends and I read all about it in the Daily Prophet during History class last year."

"That was a lie, written by an idiot," Hermione replied, turning a deep shade of red.

"Ginny, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley broke in. "Why don't you show Cat to her room? She will be staying in the one at the end of the hall. Ron, you and George get her trunk for her."

With Ginny on one side and Hermione on the other, Cat was ushered upstairs to her new room.


	3. First Day

Cat was lying on her bed when Snape came back.

"How was your day, Darling?" He asked.

"Perfect," she replied. "First, I insult Granger by calling her Harry Potter's girlfriend, then some crazy picture starts screaming at us, and called me a mudblood. I am not a mudblood."

"Of course you are not," he said. "Just ignore her and Granger too, if you prefer."

"I wasn't finished."

"By all means…, finish your story."

"Then I decided to be nice and ask Ginny and Hermione to watch a movie with me because it's part of my Muggle Studies assignment that I watch them and report how magic is misrepresented and misused in movies."

"How were you going to watch it?"

"On my laptop. That's why I have all these things this year. For Advanced Muggle Studies. My teacher even bewitched them so they don't have any of the annoying problems like needing electricity and DVDs and CDs for those of us who be spending our summer away from those muggle inventions. Anyhow, they were too busy writing to that Potter guy. What is so special about him anyway?"

"Nothing. Are you finished now?"

"No," she continued. "Then it was time for supper, which Granger informed me was called dinner, as if I didn't know that. And since I don't eat internal organs, I wasn't about to eat steak and kidney pie."

"You eat those, what do you call them? Hotdogs. Those are made from internal organs."

"Gross. That is a fact you know, but you don't have to think about when you eat them. They don't call them hot kidneys."

"So, you would rather think that you are eating dog than kidney?" He asked.

"Well, you know its not dog," she tried to explain. "That's not the point, Papa. The point is that I'm not eating anything with kidney in the name, for which that boy, what's his name, Ron, these people have so many kids, called me a, what was it? Oh, yeah, a snotty, greasy-haired git, just like my father. Which brings me to my last point..,"

"Thank you."

She held her hand up to silence him. "My last point is that they all believe that since you don't like Gryffindors, then I don't like them either, so they don't have to speak to me, except when Mrs. Weasley, who is genuinely nice, tells them too. By the way, what are Gryffindors and why don't you like them?"

"Its a house at Hogwarts, which I don't care for because it is comprised of show-offs and know-it-alls. Namely Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Meanwhile, I have more news you aren't going to like. You can't contact Draco from here. In fact, no one, not even your mother can know where you are, exactly. I sent her word that you are here safely. It is very important that you don't use the Floo network, it's being very closely watched."

"Okay, I won't use Floo. Can I apperate?"

"Do you have a license?"  
"Uh-huh," she replied, grabbing her bag from the bedside and pulling her wallet from it. "Right here." She showed him the license.

"Okay, then yes. But, not like the Weasley twins, dear. It isn't necessary to apperate up and down the stairs, or from room to room." Snape rolled his eyes. "By the way, don't eat anything those two offer you."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled. "They've already made their brother, Bill, have a nosebleed and Ginny throw up everywhere. Needless to say it wasn't a pretty site."

"Tell me before you go anywhere, tell Molly when you leave and it should be okay, but have your license with you because children here aren't allowed to apperate until they are 17. Be careful who you talk to and what you talk about."

"Papa," she replied. "I'm not stupid. I know what's going on, even if the other kids here don't."

"Just what is it that you think is going on?" He questioned.

"Well, Momma told me that you were one of those deatheater people who follow Volde…, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and you didn't say that you weren't. But, you brought me here, to the headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix, which is the group that fights the deatheaters, for safekeeping. So, obviously, you're a spy."

"R..Right," he answered. "Now do you see the reason for all the secrecy now?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Good. Get some sleep, darling."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But, I'll be back to see you as soon as I can. If you need me, just tell Mr. Or Mrs. Weasley, or another member of the Order and they'll get the message to me. Remember what I said about using the Floo."

"I will. Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." He pulled the blankets up around her and kissed her cheek, then extinguished the lamps on his way out.


	4. Blood

Cat was standing at the top of the staircase, looking down at the scene below.

Nymphadoria Tonks had just come in, followed by Bill and Arthur Weasley, then Sturgis Podmore, and Remus Lupin.

She waved at him. He had taught Dark Arts Defense at her school for a while before someone had found out he was a werewolf and got him fired. She had thought his interest in her at the time to be weird, but now she understood.

"Hey, Cat," he smiled.

"Hi." She was watching to see if her father was going to attend this meeting of the Order. He didn't always show up for them.

Mundungus Fletcher came in looking guilty of something. Then came Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ginny walked by with her pockets bulging. No doubt with dung bombs to throw at the dining room door to see if Mrs. Weasley had put another Impurturbable spell on it.

Cat rolled her eyes and looked back at the door as if willing Snape to walk through it.

Hestia Jones. Elphias Doge. Didalius Diggle.

Come on, come on, she thought. Finally, the door opened and Snape stepped in.

"Papa!" She started down the steps.

He looked up at her, but when she looked back at him, she went pale and limp.

Blood. Blood everywhere. On his face, his hands, pooled on the floor around his feet. So much blood.

She slipped to the floor, as though she had no bones to hold her up. Had it not been for Bill Weasley, who had stopped on his way up to retrieve some papers to tease Ginny, she would have slid down the remaining stairs.

He caught her. "She's fainted, Snape."

Cat awoke with a start, and jerked her head away from the foul smelling vial Severus was holding under her nose.

He handed it to Mrs. Weasley, and then helped Cat to sit up. "What did you see, Cat?"

She stared hard at him, and then said, "I saw you, you were covered in blood, everywhere. It was awful. I couldn't tell if it was your blood or not though." Her hands were shaking as she searched his for traces of an injury or the blood she had seen earlier. "I don't know w…what it means."

"Don't worry about what it means," he told her.

"Here," Lupin handed her a piece of chocolate. "Eat this, you'll feel better."

"Thank you," she took a bite and did start to feel calmer. It was always a joke around her school that Professor Lupin's chocolate had more than cocoa in it. That thought made her smile.

"Feeling better?" Snape asked her.

She nodded.

"Feel up to dinner with you Grandmother this evening?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, happily. Anything to get outside for a while.

"Good, run change and we'll leave after the meeting." He directed. "Oh, and bring your Firebolt down, you'll need it."

"Goodie." She hugged him, and then ran upstairs, remembering about Mrs. Black's picture and slowing down just in time not to wake her up. "Oops," she whispered. She tiptoed to her room.

Bill looked at Sirius, "Did she just…"

"Hug Snivellus?" Sirius replied. "Yep." Both shuddered.

Cat stared up at the sky as she and her father were leaving Snape Manor.

"Up!" She held her hand out over her Firebolt. When she caught it, she sat on it with both feet on the same side.

"You can ride your broom like that?" Snape asked her.

"I can ride my broom everyway you can think of," she replied, still staring at the moon, but then, she looked back at him and grinned. "I'm the best flyer at my school."

"What's so interesting up there tonight?" He motioned to the sky.

"There's blood on the moon."

"What does that mean?"

"Something bad is going to happen."

"What?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I can't see it. But it's bad and it'll be here soon. Do you really take what I say seriously?"

"Should I not?"

"No, I mean yes, yes you should take it seriously. It's just most people don't, cause I'm so young."

"Oh, well, I listen to you because you are my daughter, and I will always listen to you. The others in the Order listen to you too. Dumbledore told them it would be wise to take heed to what you say about omens and visions," he told her.

"Is that why that Moody guy always asks me if I have anything new to report?" She laughed. "I thought he was just picking on me." She turned serious. "Papa, you will be careful, won't you? I mean, the blood on you this afternoon, the blood on the moon tonight, it worries me."

"It's not your place to worry," he told her. "I'll be fine. Now, let's get you back before Moody sends a search party for us."

She shivered at the cold Disillusion Charm trickle down her neck.

Once she was back inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Snape had taken the charm off of her, Moody came up to her. "Anything new to report this evening, Miss Catherine?"

She looked up at her father.

"Tell him what you told me," Snape urged, gently.

"There's blood on the moon, sir," she replied. "I was taught that meant bad things were coming, I don't know what yet, but I'll keep watching."

"Good girl," Moody replied. "I'll see that you get a good telescope to keep an eye on the skies with. The Order is counting on ya."

"Yes, sir, thank you," she smiled, and then went upstairs to bed. "Goodnight, Papa!" She whispered loudly.

"Goodnight, Darling," he replied. "Goodnight, Moody." Then left.


	5. Dementor and Runaways

Cat was sitting at the dining room table, writing a letter. Ron and Hermione was playing wizard's chest. Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Sirius were talking quietly at the other end of the table.

"Who are you writing to?" Hermione asked, looking up from her game.

"My friend, Draco," she answered.

"You're friends with Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Yes," she replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"None," Ron replied, shaking his head. "It's not any of my business if you want to be friends with the world's biggest git. I just thought that no one at Hogwarts knew of you. I thought you had better taste."

"You were wrong," she shrugged. "I've known Draco Malfoy for as long as I can remember. And as far as taste goes," she glared at him. She stopped talking and stared for a moment. "Dementors. Expecto Patronum."

"What?" Ron looked at her as though she had lost her mind. However, Cat was no longer talking to him and she seemed to be looking through him, rather than at him.

"He needs help."

At this Lupin, Arthur, and Sirius looked up.

"Who needs help?" Lupin asked, moving closer to her.

"A boy… with black hair and glasses… and a lightening scar… on his forehead," she told them.

"That's Harry," Sirius said. "Why does Harry need help?"

"Dementors are attacking him and another boy," she replied. "A fat boy. And a woman."

"Dementors are attacking Harry, a fat boy, and a woman?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"No, not the woman. He made a Patronus. A deer. A big buck," she told them. "It ran the Dementors off." She turned and looked at Lupin. "That's all I could see."

"That was Harry," Lupin told the others. "His Patronus is a Stag, or a buck deer."

"Should we believe her?" Sirius asked. "I mean…"

"Sirius," Lupin warned, softly. "Are you sure that's all, Cat?"

She nodded, while staring Sirius down. "I'm sorry, Professor. I lost contact with him. To much practice at closing my mind, I guess."

"That's okay," he replied. "Why don't the three of you run upstairs?"

"Why do we have to go just because she had a.., a spell?" Ron asked.

"Now, Ron," Arthur commanded.

"Yes, sir," he replied. Hermione was already on her way out the door, he ran to catch up to her.

Cat gathered up her letter and quill and ink and left the room.

"Should we really trust her?" Sirius asked. "Snape could have told her to do that so we'd rush out and.."

"What put extra protection on Harry?" Lupin interrupted. "Not likely. Besides, I've seen Cat have visions before and that was just the way it happened."

"We need to send word to Dumbledore then," Arthur said. "this is exactly what we've been trying to prevent."

"What's going on?" Molly asked, coming into the room.

"Cat says Harry's been attacked by Dementors," he answered.

"But, Mundungus is watching him," she replied. "Are you sure?"

"Well, no," Lupin answered, "but I've taught Catherine and I've seen her have visions before and they're very seldom wrong."

Arthur stood up. "I'm going to Dumbledore. He should know this." With a loud pop, he was gone.

He was back in moment with word confirming Cat's vision and news that Harry was back at his Aunt's house, and had been sent a notice from the Ministry of Magic about his use of magic outside of school. "They say he'll be expelled from Hogwarts. Mundungus had left to buy some stolen cauldrons. Dumbledore'll have his head for this. Thankfully, Arabella Figg was nearby, so Harry'll at least have a witness to his story." He was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Who?"

"Arabella Figg, a squib, who lives on Harry's street," he answered. "She's been looking after Harry for years at Dumbledore's request. RON! Come down here."

Ron ran to the dining room, hoping to hear some news. "Yes, Dad?"

"I need to use Pig to send Harry a message."

"Then, what she said is true?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I need Pig, please get him."

"Is Harry okay?"

"Yes, right now," Arthur said, impatiently. "Get your owl, now Ron, this is important."

Ron ran upstairs.

"What are you sending him?" Sirius asked.

"A note telling him not to leave his Aunt and Uncle's house, not to do any more magic, and especially not to surrender his wand."

Ron returned with Pig.

"Thanks, son."

"What's going on?"

"We'll tell you as soon as we know for sure, son," he answered. "Just go back upstairs with Hermione and Cat."

"Cat's not with us," he shrugged. "She's locked herself in her room and scared Ginny half to death by saying she was trying to contact the dead." He stomped back upstairs.

"I think I'll write Harry, myself," Sirius said.

"Catherine can't really contact the dead, can she?" Molly asked, nervously, momentarily distracted from Harry.

"No," Lupin said. "I don't think so."

Cat was locked in her room, but she wasn't trying to contact the dead, she had just told them that so they would leave her alone. She packing her things. She had heard what Sirius had said, and she really didn't want to stay in his home any longer. It was clear her father and he didn't like one another, and it was also clear that she was only allowed to stay there at Dumbledore's orders, but she wasn't staying a minute longer. If her father didn't want her to be at Snape manor, then she would simple go back home to her mother. She had her Firebolt, and she had her Invisibility cloak. Of course, she had never flown that far before, but she could do it.

She tied her trunk on to her broomstick and placed a weightless charm on it, then picked it up and carried it over to the windowsill.

She opened the window and held the broom outside of it. It stayed there for her to mount it. She carefully climbed out the window and onto her broom, then arranged the cloak over her and her trunk. She held her wand out in her palm. "Point me home." It spun around once, then pointed to the right. She kicked off, rose above the house and turned her broom towards home. No one would even know she was gone for hours.


	6. Destroyed

It was almost two hours before everything with Harry was settled and Lupin went upstairs to check on Cat. He had a feeling she had heard Sirius remark and wasn't happy. If he was right, she was upstairs, locked away because she was upset, not because she was contacting the dead.

As far as he knew, no one could contact the dead. That was a silly Muggle idea of magic.

He knocked on her door. "Catherine?"

No answer.

He called out louder.

With still no answer, he unlocked the door and pushed it open slightly. "Catherine?" He opened the door wider to see the room was empty. "Oh, perfect. This is just what we need."

He went downstairs to tell the others and contact Snape.

"How long has she been gone?" Snape asked, irritably. "I knew I should have never left her here."

"An hour, maybe two," Sirius replied. "And no one asked you to dump her off here."

"Dumbledore thought this would be the safest place for her, given the situation Severus is in," Lupin spoke up. "It would be very dangerous for her if he was found out."

"Dumbledore should have known that he," he pointed at Sirius, "wouldn't be able to let go of old grudges long ehoung for that."

"Like you don't take your hatred of James and I out on Harry," Sirius shot back. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"I think that," a booming voice interrupted them. "The first thing we should do is locate Catherine, before we start blaming each other for her disappearance. Severus, do you know where she might go?"

The two men turned from each other to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"To her mother's," Severus replied. "I would be very much surprised if she went anywhere else. My mother would have already sent me word that she had showed up at the Manor if she had gone there. She thinks Cat is spending the summer with Maddie and would be outraged at the thought of her flying that far alone. I'm not too keen on the idea either, since it appears that is exactly what she has done." He walked to the window and pushing the curtain aside, peered out at the sky.

"Would she possibly go to the Malfoys'?" Lupin asked. "She was writing a letter to Draco before she left. That would not be good for you, in the situation we are all in, if she showed up on their doorstep."

"No, she wouldn't go there," he replied, softly. "She's scared of Lucius. Of what she says she sees when he looks at her. Having seen some of the things he's done, I can't say I blame her. She's with her mother. I'll go after her."

"I'll go with you," Lupin volunteered, suddenly.

"I don't need chaperoning."

"Who cares about you?" Remus asked. "I know your ex-wife, taught with her last year. It'd be nice to see her again." Secretly he was afraid Cat hadn't made it all the way to her mother's and was worried Severus would need some help if that was the case.

"Fine. Whatever." Snape headed out the door.

Lupin got his cloak and broom from the hall closet and followed him.

When Cat got to her home, she knew immediately that something was wrong. She pushed the thought from her and shut herself off from thoughts like that. "It's just because I know I'm in trouble when Papa finds out," she told herself.

When she stepped inside the door, she knew she was wrong. Something was bad wrong. The normally neat and orderly house had been torn apart. Furniture had been upended, dishes and glass trinkets were broken all over the place.

"Momma!" She called out, walking further in the house. She saw the remains of her mother's crystal ball under the table of their work room. Her own potion ingredients scattered everywhere. She went into the small room and looked around. Maddie would never leave it in such a state. It was all destroyed.

She knelt by the table to searching for her mother's wedding rings which usually rested on the table with the crystal ball.

"Ow." She jerked her hand back as a piece of glass cut a deep, jagged line across her palm. She gently reached back for the rings, lifting them out of the ruble before examining her hand.

She found one of her mother's handkerchiefs in the mess and wrapped it around her hand. Then put the rings on her finger and went upstairs.

"Momma?"


	7. A Destroyed Life

Severus and Lupin arrived at Cat's home two hours after she did.

"Tell me again, why didn't we just apperate?" Remus asked as they dismounted from their brooms.

"How would we get Cat and all her belongs back to London? You can't apperate with a trunk and a broom." Snape replied. He slowed his steps as he saw the door to her house standing wide open. That was very unlike the Maddie he remembered, and even more unlike the Cat, he knew. He drew his wand out of his robes.

"Wand out," he said looking back towards Lupin. It was not so much a statement as a command.

Seeing the look on his face, Lupin complied, drawing his own wand from his pocket.

Severus held his wand out in front of him like a sword, or a policeman's gun as they entered the house. "Catherine?" He called out. "Maddie?"

They both studied the disarray of the house. Cat's Firebolt was lying by the door, as was her backpack and her trunk. She had at least made it there.

Lupin noticed that Severus' hand was shaking as he held his wand out. This surprised him. Except for the time, Cat had fainted, and once more, when Snape had hugged her and kissed her forehead before leaving after a meeting, he had not seen him acting very much like a father towards her. However, whatever Severus was expecting to find in this mess had truly terrified him.

Snape seemed rooted to one spot, almost as though afraid to go any farther, so Remus stepped ahead of him and started up the stairs.

Severus stood looking around the room, waiting for Cat to answer before he could go any farther. If only he knew she was alive, then he felt that he could act. If she had been hurt because of his actions, then he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. Taking a deep breath, and preparing himself for what he might find, he regained his composure and followed Lupin upstairs.

"Cat?" Lupin called out as he opened the first door he saw. It was just the bathroom, and it was empty. He opened the next door, only to see that it was only a linen closet.

As he was closing the door, Snape moved past him to the last door and the right of the hall. "This is her room," he said. He had been upstairs to help her pack her things for their trips more than once.

Lupin followed him in the dark room, amazed as Severus reached out and flipped on the light switch. He would have never guessed that a Slytherin like Snape, and a pure blood to boot would have even known about muggle electricity, much less how to use it.

The purple walls were filled with poster of movie stars and musicians, there were trophies on the dresser and a bookcase filled with books. It looked like any other teenager's room on the block, except most of the people in the posters were moving, and if one looked closely they would see that the trophies were for Fly Ball, and the books all about Divination, Occlumency, and Potions.

It, too, was empty.

Snape open the closet, which was mostly empty, as all Catherine's clothes were in her trunk downstairs.

He walked back out into the hall calling, "Catherine! Madeline?"

He paused for just a moment by Maddie's bedroom door. It seem wrong to open it, but he thought he had heard a soft crying from inside.

"Severus?" Lupin had joined him.

"Shh…," He heard the sound again. He opened the door, and at first, the room appeared to be empty.

Then they found Cat, sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed, her knees drawn up to her chin and a blank expression on her face, though tears were streaming down her cheek. Potion books were scattered around her.

Beside her was the still body of Maddie, covered in a blanket from the bed. Her hand clutched in Catherine's, a peaceful, almost grateful look on her pale face.

Both having seen it done, Remus and Severus knew immediately she had been tortured to death by the Cruciatus curse, which was the worse way to die. Even Avada Kadarva was quick and painless. They knew Madeline Mae had died a horrific death.

"Baby?" Severus knelt in front of Catherine and turned her head up until she was looking at him. "Are you hurt?"

"I got here too late," was her answer. "This is the evil I've been seeing, not you being hurt, or those Dementors. It was Momma. I should have known. I should have protected her. I should not have left. David killed her. He wouldn't have done it if I had been here." Suddenly her eyes seemed to come to life, as if just realizing who was with her now. "Help her, Papa. I know you know how."

He looked so as not to have to see the hopeful look in her eyes disappear. "There is nothing I can do, Catherine."

She grabbed his arms, "There has to be. There has to some potion you can make or some spell." She looked from him to Remus, eyes shining with tears. "Please, Professor, one of has to know how to help her."

"There is no potion, or spell, that can bring the dead back to life," Snape said sadly. He sat down and pulled Cat into his arms as sobs over came her. "It's going to be okay. I'll take care of you."

Lupin didn't know if he should leave the room, or offer some kind of help to them, so he just stood there, staring at his shoes.

"I should have been here," Cat repeated. "If I had been here, David wouldn't have done this."

"If you had been here," Snape replied, softly, staring at the woman who had been his wife, and stroking Cat's hair. "He would have killed you too. Maddie wouldn't have wanted that. You know it as well as I do. We have to get you out here. You need to go back where it is safe."

"But.., I can't… Momma…" Cat found she couldn't get her thoughts out.

"I'll take care of it," Snape replied. "I'll see to everything, but first I have to get you back to where you'll be safe."

He stood and pulled her to her feet, leading her over to Lupin. "Take her downstairs, and get ready to leave while I …, do what I can until I can take care of things."

Lupin nodded and put his arm around Cat's shoulder and led her from the room. She went with him as though in a dream state.

Severus returned to Maddie's side. He put her hand that Cat had been holding underneath the blanket. Then stared at her face. Cat was her image in everyway, except for his black hair, which she usually kept dyed some horrible color.

He cupped Maddie cheek. "I'm sorry, Madeline. I am so sorry for everything I did and did not do. I never thought…," he paused. "I never thought I wouldn't be able to tell you this. I love you, I always have. I wish I had found the courage to tell you this sooner, but I did not. I'll take care of Catherine, now, just the way you would have. Don't worry about her. Sleep in peace, Sweet Princess." He kissed his fingertips, and then brushed them across her lips.

He pulled the blanket up over her face, and stood, vowing to get who ever had killed her in such a way. He froze time in the room, and then sealed the door, so noone else could disturb it before he could come back and take care of her properly.

For just a moment, he rested his head against the smooth wood of the door, letting his tears fall unchecked. Then he pulled himself up. Wiped his eyes and went to see to his daughter.


	8. The light of Day

Except for when she returned from her home, no one, except Severus, Molly, and Remus, saw Catherine in the week following her mother's death.

Molly had told the other children about it, and they knew Snape had taken her to her mother's grave, but she had been gone before they were up and returned well after they were asleep.

Harry had been told of her in hushed tones after he had asked whom Mrs. Weasley was preparing a breakfast tray for, the morning after he arrived.

"Who is that for?" Harry asked, watching Mrs. Weasley put some cereal on a tray. He had assumed he had met everyone staying at the house.

"_OH!_" Hermione exclaimed softly. "I can't believe we forgot to tell you! That's for Cat. She…,"

"Cat?" Harry interrupted, confused.

"No," Ron replied. "Catherine Snape."

"_SNAPE!?"_

"Yes," Hermione cut in. "Apparently all this time Professor Snape has had a daughter our age. Only, she lived with her mother in America, and only came to England during holidays, so none of the Hogwart's students knew of her."

"Except, 'Draco Malfoy'," Ron imitated a high-pitched voice. "Her dearest friend."

"Give her a break, Ron. She never said he was her dearest friend," she scolded. "Just a friend."

"Since when did you get over her saying that you were Harry's girlfriend who was playing around with Vicky?" Ron shot back.

"Well, all she had to go on was what she read in the Daily Prophet," she answered. "Besides, that was before. Her mother was murdered and Professors Snape and Lupin think You-Know-Who had something to do with. That has to be hard to bear." She turned to Harry. "She hasn't left her room since it happened, and that was the same night you were attacked by the Dementors."

Harry sat silently for a moment.

"Well?" Ron demanded.

"Wow," he replied, absorbing all they had said. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to have a kid with him."

Ron laughed, Hermione scowled, and the thought that Voldemort might have killed someone else's mother disturbed Harry more than he let on.

Then one morning, Cat came down for breakfast, though the girl that came down that morning was so different from the one they were used to, Ginny wondered if she was metamorphmagus.

Gone were her cut-off jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. In their place she wore a long, flowing, dark purple dress, and black granny boots.

Her purplish-red, curly hair was straight, black and fell to her waist. Her skin no longer sported a fake tan, but instead was as smooth and pale as a china doll's.

Her bright green eyes were now dark blue. For the first time since she arrived, she looked like they pictured a child of Severus Snape should look, except she had a normal size nose, and was quite attractive.

"Well, now, don't you look pretty today, Cat," Molly smiled when she saw her standing in the doorway of the dining room. "Come have a seat."

"Thank you, ma'am," she replied, sliding into the chair Mrs. Weasley was holding out. She didn't pull away when Molly pulled her hair back over her shoulders, and gave her a small hug, either.

"Good morning, Catherine. Have you met Harry?" Lupin asked her.

She shook her head, looking at the boy between him and Sirius.

"Well, then, this is Harry Potter," he replied. "Harry, this is Cat Snape. I taught her last year. Her boggarts really do turn into crystal balls."

Harry smiled, remembering that Lavender Brown had thought Lupin's boggart-moon for a crystal ball back in their third year, and wondered why Professor Lupin was afraid of crystal balls.

"It's not the balls themselves," she said. "Just what I sometimes see in them. It's nice to meet you, Harry." She held her hand out to him.

"You too." He shook her hand, noticing that she was the first person he had met in years who didn't automatically stare at his scar, in fact she hadn't even looked at it.

"Um.., Cat?" Ginny spoke up. "Are you…, like Tonks?"

Cat looked at her, puzzled for a moment, then realized what she meant.

"Oh. No, I'm not. It's just, my momma always let me change my appearance to reflect what I felt inside. As long as I did it by magic so that she could easily repair any damages I made. This is what Gad intended for me to look like, without all that hair dye and curls and pigmentation potions."

Ginny nodded. "Neat. Can I do that, Mummy?"

"No," Mr. Weasley replied.

"But, your eyes?" Hermione asked. "I didn't think there was anything that could change one's eyes, except poly-juice potion, or being metamorphmagus."

Cat actually smiled at that. "That. Yeah, I have green colored contacts, but I lost one, so I'm not wearing them now. You know, just plain muggle contacts did that."

"Oh," Hermione giggled. "I should have thought of that."

"Cat, dear," Molly said. "Your father came by last night when you were sleeping. He said to tell you that he will be here later this evening to take you to Madame Milkens to get your Hogwart's uniforms."

"Uniforms? I have to wear uniforms to this school? Like muggle kids? No way!"

"I told you there were worse things than dress codes, when you were busy protesting S.A.M.A.'s last year," Lupin laughed.

"Uniforms," Cat shook her head with disgust. "I can't believe you all have to wear uniforms."

"I have mine in my trunk upstairs, if you want to see them," Hermione offered.

"No thanks. I guess I'll be seeing them soon enough." She wasn't quite ready to accept Hermione's kindness, assuming that it was coming just because she lost her mother.

After breakfast, everyone went about their day, some off to work, others off on Order business.

Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and the children were busy cleaning again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were cleaning off a bookcase when Harry noticed that Cat had stopped washing the glass panes of the china cabinet. She was absently staring at her reflection in them, but not seeing anything.

He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

She jump and turned quickly to face him.

"You startled me," she gasped.

"Sorry." He gave her a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She turned and started wiping the glass again. "Just got distracted for a minute."

Harry stood there trying to decide if he should say anything else.

"Ron says you told them that the dementors were attacking me. Thanks for that. If you hadn't told, then I'd probably have done something dumb, before they could get word to me," he said, finally.

"No problem. I just told what I saw."

"Um…, listen…, Voldemort killed my parents, too," he paused. "If you ever want to talk, I'll be glad to listen. Or, if you just want to sit and not talk, I can do that too."

She stopped and looked at him, sizing up his offer. "You mean you want to be friends with someone who claims Draco Malfoy as a friend?"

He shrugged playfully. "Everyone has faults."

"Thank you, Harry," she replied. "I appreciate it. I really do. I just…, don't want to talk about it yet. With anyone."

"Want some help here then?"

"Sure. Care to see what's in these drawers?"

"Not really," he laughed. "But, I guess we have to see sometimes."


	9. Hogwarts

Catherine normally loved the two weeks she spent at Hogwarts before the end of her time with Severus, but this time, she hated it. It may have been because she knew this time she wouldn't be leaving before the students arrived or maybe it was that she felt that her admittance there meant her mother was really gone, but whatever the reason, she wasn't happy and was letting Severus know it every chance she got. Every request was met with 'whatever' and a roll or her eyes.

"Catherine," Severus said one morning. "After breakfast, you need to go and gather your things so I can take you to the Hogwarts express."

"Why?"

"So you can come to Hogwarts as a student," he replied.

She heaved an exaggerated sigh and looked up from the book she was pretending to be engrossed in. "Correct if I'm wrong, Papa, but aren't I already at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Catherine, you are," he replied. "However, all students MUST come to Hogwarts on the train. You did not come on the train, so you must now go back to London and get on the train to come here as a student. You will also be sorted into a house during the Sorting Ceremony."

"So I have to pack up and haul all my stuff to London just to turn around and lug it all back here on a train? Why?"

"Because that's just the way it's done," Severus replied, his patience growing thin on the subject. "Every student must arrive on the train. The children who live in Hogsmeade have to do it and so will you."

"That," she declared. "Is the dumbest thing I have EVER heard of, Papa. Who made up that asinine rule?"

"I did," Professor Dumbledore said, cheerily, as he strode into the dungeon room. "Although, I see no reason why you should need to take all of your things with you. I think your robes and possibly a little bag would do. After all, you are coming right back. Severus, I was wondering if I might have a word?"

"Of course, Albus," he said. "Cat, go put on your uniform and get ready. One hour and we are leaving whether you are ready or not. Understand?"

Heaving another sigh, Catherine got to her feet, threw the book on his desk and stalked out. "Whatever."

Albus watched her with a slight smile. "Is she doing better with all the changes our unfortunate agreement has placed on her this year? I do regret her getting caught in the middle."

"Well, don't," Severus said. "She's doing fine. She's just being a pain in arse because she can. Just like any other 15 year-old. Now, what is it you wanted to discuss?"

* * *

Catherine showered, fixed her hair, put on some make-up, put on her new uniform then looked at her in the mirror.

"Ugly, ugly, ugly," she said to herself, regarding the skirt, sweater and knee high socks. "This uniform is hideous." She thought about it while she stared at her reflection. Spying a pair of shoes she had thrown out of her trunk in the days she had spent there, she smiled. 30 minutes later, she was standing in the great hall, waiting for her Father with a smile on her face.

Severus came up the stairs to the dungeon, happy to see that he wasn't going to have to chase Cat down. However, the way she was smiling did make him slightly nervous. He looked her up and down. She already had her robes on and zipped up over her uniform. That was no surprise. All she had done since getting them complaining about how horrible they were. 2 rather uneventful hours later, she was safely on the train and he was apperating back to Hogwarts.

Neville Longbottom walked up and down the Hogwart's Express for an empty compartment to disappear into for the trip. Usually he would sit with Seamus and Dean, but their compartment was already full up with guys talking about the latest Quidditch Cup and he had no interest in squeezing in there. He came to a compartment with just two girls inside. One was fair and blonde, wearing a necklace made of butterbeer caps and reading a magazine upside down. He recognized her from around the Great Hall. He thought she was in Ravenclaw. The other was sitting next the window with one long leg crossed over the other, with a green high heel peeking out from under her robes. She was reading a book called, "Most Potente Potions" and twisting a strand of her long black hair around her fingers. He had never seen her before and was staring at her, wishing that her robes showed just a little more of those long legs.

Catherine noticed a tall, overweight boy staring into the compartment. After a few seconds, she looked up from her book, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um…, um..," Neville couldn't believe it. He had always had trouble talking to girls he didn't know, but he usually could string together a coherent sentence.

The look the strange girl gave him was eerily familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Well, then," she said. "You work on that and let me know."

He was about to go searching for another seat when he saw Harry and Ginny heading towards him.

"This compartment is full," he said, hoping they would decide to pass it by and he could follow them.

"Nonsense," Ginny said, opening the door.

Catherine saw Harry and the Weasley girl talking the boy in the corridor.

"Oh, please," she thought, "Have sense enough to pretend you don't know me."

As Ginny swung the door open, she was saying, "It's just Luna and…,"

Catherine shot her a murderous look.

"And you are?" Ginny asked, changing her statement mid-sentence.

"Catherine," she replied. "You?"

"Ginny. And this is Harry and Neville," Ginny said, pointing to each boy in turn. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh-huh," Catherine said, returning to her book. It wouldn't do to be too chummy with kids she wasn't even supposed to know before she reached Hogwarts. Still, she couldn't help a small smile when Harry caught her eye. She buried her nose in her book, barely even noticing when Ron and Hermione joined them.

Suddenly she saw the door slam open and heard, "Oi, Cat," Draco exclaimed. "What are you doing in here with these losers?"

Catherine dropped her book and leapt to her feet with a squeal. "Draco!" She threw herself into his arms.

Never being one to shy away from a chance to show off, Draco caught her and pulled her up hard against his body covering her mouth with a fierce and possessive kiss.

Catherine was shocked. Draco had never given her more than the chastest peck on the lips before and here he was practically sticking his tongue down her throat. She gasped and pushed away from him. He let her go and grinned at her. "Father said you'd be coming to Hogwarts this year." He hugged her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come; let's get away from these losers." He led her out of the compartment, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to get her things. Oh well, it would play into her plans to get back to America by Christmas.

As soon as the door shut, Ginny said, "Eww." Then the group dissolved in giggles.

* * *

Six hours later, Cat found herself standing in front of Professor McGonagall waiting to be led to the sorting ceremony. When the older witch turned her back to lead them into the Great Hall, Cat had quickly tied her hair up in the green and silver striped tie she had borrowed from Draco and unzipped her robe, revealing the changes she had made to her uniform.

She had rolled up the waist band of skirt, making it shorter, had traded out traded out the knee high socks for stockings, and the Mary Janes for the afore mentioned green high heels.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Severus exclaimed to himself as Catherine strutted into the room. "What has she done now?"

Catherine smirked in triumph when she saw the look on her dad's face.

Her victory was short lived though, as with a lazy wave of Severus's wand, her clothes, except the shoes, returned to normal and the robe forcibly zipped itself up. This time, he smirked at her.

Catherine crossed her arms over chest and glared at him. She was so caught up in her anger that she almost didn't hear McGonagall saying, "Catherine Snape."

But she did hear the gasps that echoed through the crowd, followed by furious whispers.

"Yeah, she said Snape," Catherine snapped as she took her seat on the stool. She didn't even understand why she had to go through with this. The Princes had been in Slytherin ever since there had been a Slytherin House.

"Ah," the hat said as McGonagall placed it on her head. "So, Miss Snape finally takes her seat under me. Hmm…, right then. Lots of knowledge, seer blood, courage, plenty of ambition, but a bit of stubborn streak. Where to put you? Slytherin would be the obvious choice, you being a Prince and all, however, I think, better be GRYFFINDOR." It yelled out the last word.

Cather spun around so fast, the hat nearly toppled off her head. "What?" she said, looking at Severus, but the word was drowned out in the din of the other students cheering and some booing. He looked shocked as well, but just shrugged and motioned for her to join Gryffindor's table.


	10. Potions

_A/N: Cackles Academy is from Worst Witch. I own nothing from it or Harry Potter series._

* * *

Catherine had went straight to bed as soon as she'd reached Gryffindor Tower. She laid in her bed with curtains drawn, listening as the other fifth year girls trickled in.

"Do you think she's awake?" she heard one girl ask.

Catherine didn't feel like talking to them so she kept her curtains closed.

"Do you really think she's Professor Snape's daughter?" Another asked.

Cat would soon found out that they were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, respectively.

"No," giggled Lavender. "Because that would mean he had to have had sex and can you imagine that?"

A third girl, who Cat assumed was Hermione tried to shush them.

"Seriously," Parvati said. "Maybe she is the result of a Love Potion. I'm sure he can make them."

At that, Catherine sat up and flung back her curtains. "No, I'm not asleep. Yes, I am really Professor Snape's daughter. No, I was not conceived by a love potion, and though yes, he can make them, I'm sure he has better things to spend his time on, and finally, I _do _have ears, so if you'd like to know anything else, ask me or shut up."

The three girls looked at each other abashedly. Two more girls came in and started to get ready for bed.

Then Lavender spoke up, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Why are you here?"

"At Hogwarts? Papa is being ridiculous and won't let me go back to my school in America. In Gryffindor? I have no clue. Papa's family has been in Slytherin since Slytherin was formed and my mother was a Cackles graduate as was her mother before her, and her mother before her."

"Who was your mother?" Parvati asked, moving to sit on her bed, the one closest to Catherine. "My grandmother's family all went there. The girls, at least. My parents considered sending Padma and I there."

"Her name was Madeleine Mae, but she moved to the United States when she was nineteen and never came back to England. I was born there. She taught at the Southern Academy of Magic in America and that's where I went to school. Its in New Orleans. We live there when school is out."

"But Hogwarts doesn't take transfer students," Lavender said. "Yes, I've read Hogwarts: a History," she snapped at Hermione's incredulous look.

"No, Hogwarts doesn't take students whose name isn't written in the book at birth, that would include most transfer students. However, since my father, Grandmother, and the rest of her family are Hogwarts graduates, I've had my name down in the book since I was born. Just like the rest of you. My parents chose not to send me here."

"Why not?"

"I guess you'd have to ask one of them," Catherine replied, "They never told me. Now, I'm sure its going to be a very long day tomorrow and I still have to think of something to piss off Papa, so I'm going to bed."

"When I want to make my father mad, I just put on my bright red lipstick," Lavender volunteered.

"Bright red lipstick? Really? You think red lipstick will make my Dad mad? Please. I was doing better than that at 3. Goodnight, girls." Catherine said, laying back down and closing her curtains with a flick of her wand.

* * *

_Catherine was standing on the bridge connecting the castle to the grounds just before the Forbidden Forrest. She knew it well. She had played on that covered bridge as a child. She was looking up at the shield covering the castle grounds. Suddenly she knew she needed to run. She whirled around on her heels and took off running as fast as she could while it seemed that the floor was falling out from underneath her feet. She knew she would never reach the castle in time, but she had to keep running. Her heart was beating in her ears and she could hardly draw enough breath to keep running when she saw the castle door just in front of her. With all the strength she could muster, she jumped, flinging her arms out in front of her. For a second she scrambled to get a grip as the sickening feeling sank in and her fingers slipped off the damp stones. She was falling. She looked down and could see the ground rushing up to meet her._

Catherine sat bolt upright in her bed. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in sweat. She had had the same dream about 6 times in the last week. It had to be a vision.

She took a deep shaky breath. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. "Just a dream, just a dream." She thought about going to Severus' chambers but she knew what he would do if she woke him up for this. He would just kiss her forehead, tell that sometimes a dream was just a dream, and send her back to bed.

She opened the curtains on her bed. The first rays of light was painting the sky pink. She looked out the window for a moment, wondering what time it was when she saw a light coming from Hermione's bed. "What are you doing?" she asked, quietly.

Hermione stuck her head out of the curtains. "Studying. We've got double potions this morning and I'm trying to figure out what potion we're going to brew."

Catherine yawned. "Dreamless sleep."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I've seen Papa's lesson plans."

"Really! What else are we going to cover this year?" Hermione asked, excitedly. She opened the curtains around her bed and slid over, inviting Catherine to join her.

Cat thought about it for a moment. Obviously Hermione just wanted to hear more about class, but on the other hand, she didn't want to try to go sleep again. She wanted to figure out the dream, but not necessarily have it again right away.

She got up and quietly crossed the dorm to sit on Hermione's bed. "Papa always teaches the same things every year."

"May I ask you a question? Ginny and I were kind of wondering, well, why do you call Professor Snape Papa? Isn't that kind of old fashioned?"

"Yeah, probably," Catherine said, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I don't remember who taught me that, but that's all I can ever remember calling him. Besides, I think it kinda fits, you know. He just doesn't seem like a 'Dad' to me, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get that," Hermione smiled. "So what else are we going to do this year?"

* * *

Three hours later, the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students took their seats in double potions. Several students stared and whispered at Catherine. Of course, this could have had more to do with her actions than that she there. Catherine was brushing her hair and putting on lipstick. No one, not even Lavender, dared to do that in Potions.

Severus strode into the classroom with little preamble. "Break into pairs and start working on the Dreamless Sleep potion on page 10 of your text books. Catherine, partner with Mr. Longbottom, will you? Maybe you can keep him from blowing anything up this year."

Cat looked up from her compact mirror. She looked around and saw Neville from the train shuffling towards her table with his head down. "Geez, Papa, be a dick, why don't ya?"

"Watch your mouth, Catherine, and put the cosmetics away, this is a classroom not a lavatory," Snape said.

"In a minute," she replied, turning back to her mirror.

"That wasn't a request."

Catherine rolled her eyes and continued putting on her lipstick.

"HEY!" She yelled as the make-up flew out of her hands and up towards his desk.

"See me after class."

She opened her mouth to argue but the look on Severus' face stopped her. She knew she was about to go too far. "Fine."

She looked at Neville. "Hi," she smiled, despite herself. "Go get the ingredients for me and I'll brew it." She reached to take his book from him.

"Oh," she exclaimed. Her hand tingling where it had brushed against his. She pulled her hand back. "I'll just get my own book out."


	11. Deatheaters

A/N: Cackles and any mention of their characters belong to Worst Witch. I own nothing from it or Harry Potter.

* * *

After class was dismissed, Cat took her time to gather her books and walked up to Severus' desk dragging her feet.

"What is it?" She asked, sharply.

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Would you like to rephrase that, or shall I add that to the reasons you are about to be punished?"

She sighed, pushing him any further at the moment would not be wise. "Yes, sir?"

"Drop the act. I do not know what you are hoping to accomplish with this attitude of yours, but it stops now. You will be respectful to the other professors and myself. You will wear your proper uniform. You will not put on cosmetics in class. You will be attentive and polite and you will come down to meals and study hours at the appointed times. Do I make myself clear?" He said, stepping around his desk to stand in front of her.

Cat stared at him, deciding how to respond. She had no intentions of 'dropping the act' as he put it, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Do I make myself clear?" Severus repeated.

"Yes, sir," she replied, then burst out with, "I hate it here. Why wasn't I put in Slytherin? Do you know everyone in Gryffindor hates you? Everyone! Why do I have to stay here? I want to go back to SAMA!"

"We've been all through that. Its not safe for you there. As for why you ended up in Gryffindor, I do not know. Maybe you are braver than you believe."

"Its as safe as Hogwarts. No one can get in or out without the Headmaster's permission, just like here."

"Yes, Cat, I understand that. It has all the protections of any magical school around it. Possibly more, considering what a muggle populated area its in. It is not the school itself I mistrust, but those in charge of running it. How am I to know that someone who wishes to harm you won't be allowed in or isn't already inside there? You know what a precarious situation we are in."

"Then let me go to Cackles. I'd be just as safe there and probably more welcome," Cat replied.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Why not? Mom graduated from there with top honors," Cat snapped, raising her chin proudly.

"Because of this," he hissed, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his arm. "You are the child of two known Deatheaters. Headmistress Cackle will not allow any students with ties to the Dark Lord into her school."

"Two?" Cat asked, confused. "So, you really..., But Mom didn't..," She struggled to understand this new information that flew in the face of everything she'd known.

Seeing the look on her face, Severus softened. He hadn't realized just how sheltered Maddie had managed to keep her from their past. "Yes, Darling, there was a time when I 'really' was. Most people believe I still am. And yes, your mother was a Deatheater. I'm not sure what she told you, but she was involved. She didn't have the mark because only 3 women did or do. The Dark Lord among his other traits was also misogynistic. He didn't believe most women were trustworthy enough to bear it."

He put his hands on her shoulders and drew her to him in an embrace. He hated himself for having revealed all this to her in anger. Especially the fact that Maddie had been a DeathEater as well. "Catherine, there are more things going on her this year than who is and who isn't a follower. I need you to forget this asinine plan of driving me crazy until I relent and let you return to America and just behave. Yes. I knew that was your plan."

Cat smiled, despite her mood. Of course he knew. He was a master Legilimens and she had been so focused on getting out of there she hadn't been guarding her thoughts that well. She not only had to guard her thoughts from others, but others thoughts from herself. "You're not supposed to read my mind."

"I haven't had to," he replied. "You've been practically screaming it since you came here." He kissed her on the forehead then picked up a quill on his desk and dashed of a note a spare piece of parchment. "Go on to class."

Catherine took the note and headed out the door.

"Oh, and Catherine," he said, causing her to turn at the door. "You owe me a 13 inch parchment on the properties of melatonin in sleeping potions tomorrow. That's your punishment for make up in class."

"Yes, Papa." Catherine wandered out in a daze. She couldn't believe what everyone was saying was true and that her mother had been a Deatheater, too. Maddie had told her that she hadn't been, but then, her Papa never lied to her.


	12. Umbridge

Catherine left Potions in a daze. The other Gryffindors were long gone and she had no idea where Defense Against the Dark Arts was. She had some idea that Professor Umbridge had moved it from the dungeons up to the 3rd floor where the 'light and air' was better.

Catherine headed up to the 3rd floor, then walked down one hall after another, trying to find an occupied classroom. Finally, she found the right door and tried to slip in quietly. As all the students had their heads down, reading their textbooks, this wasn't possible. The door seemed bang extremely loud. Everyone in the room looked up in surprise.

"Yes?" Umbridge said, looking up from her desk, unsurprised.

Cat hurried up to her desk with note from Snape. "I.. I'm Catherine Snape, I'm supposed to be in this class."

"Indeed?" Umbridge replied, taking the note. "Please excuse Catherine's tardiness to class. She was detained in my classroom for extra work. Severus Snape. Denied. You cannot have your father write you notes to get you out of deserved punishments."

"But, I really was in his class," Catherine protested. "I had to stay behind because I was in trouble.."

"Be that as it may, I see no reason why it would take you this long to get to my class. Perhaps you should monitor your behavior in all your classes to be sure you won't have to stay behind if its going to take this long to get the next class. Perhaps you need more punishments than has already been handed out."

"But...," Catherine interrupted. She couldn't believe she was in trouble for being late. She had a note. He had detained her as her teacher not as her Father just wanting to chat.

"No. None of that. You are already 20 minutes late for this class, you are excused. You should ask your classmates for the assignment as missing class will not excuse you from turning in the required work. Also, you will be serving detention with me to make up for this missing class. As Mr. Potter will be serving detention with me today, I expect to see you here tomorrow evening promptly at six."

"Yes, ma'am," Cat replied, confused. She was shocked, still trying to figure out how she was already in trouble She looked around the room. Most every student had their head down, trying to avoid having Umbridge turn her wrath on them.

"You may go now, Miss Snape." Umbridge said, shooing her out the door.

Catherine stumbled out in the corridor, unsure of what to do next. Her next class wasn't till after lunch and lunch wasn't for another hour and half. Well, she still had to write an extra paper for Papa and she was sure that Umbridge would give her an even longer one the next evening so she went off to the library to research Melatonin.

* * *

As Catherine worked on her paper, she couldn't keep what Severus had told her off her mind. He had been a 'real' deatheater and not just a spy and more than that, her mother had been one too. She didn't really know that much about the deatheaters or Voldemort. She was 14 before she realized the Dark Mark on Severus' arm wasn't just a tattoo. The only people she knew with them were Slytherins, so she'd just assumed it was some sort of Slytherin symbol they had tattooed or something. It wasn't until she'd done a report on the Dark Mark appearing at the World Quidditch Cup for Professor Lupin's DAD class, that she'd every really thought that much about it. She closed her books and got up to look for more information. She hadn't really been able to find anything in her school library in New Orleans and her mother wasn't that much help either. She'd only told her that it was a group of people that weren't so nice and wanted to do away with Mudbloods, sometimes going to extremes to accomplish their plans and that it had fallen by the wayside when their leader had been killed. When Catherine had asked what sort of extremes, Maddie had told her to ask Severus and that she really wasn't really involved in it anyway. When Catherine had asked her if she had been a Deatheater as well, Maddie had told her, "No. Not really. Not like he was."

But Severus had told her that Maddie had been a member as well.

Catherine was looking for something about them, or about Voldemort. She wasn't really sure where to look, but she could tell that it wasn't really something she should ask the librarian about. She was just about to give up when she came across the stacks of back issues of the daily prophet, some of them dating back to the seventies.

She decided to start with 1978. That would have been when Severus was an adult by wizarding standards. He couldn't have done much before then. She picked up an issue from January of 78 and started reading.

An hour or so later, Madame Pince told her that the library was closing for lunch. Catherine stood and put away the newspapers. The things she'd been reading had made her slightly ill. She hadn't come across anything about her father or mother, but there stories of muggle baitings. Muggleborn tortures and murders. She had seen Lucius Malfoy's name come up more than once, along with Draco's Aunt Bella and Uncle Rudolph.

All in the name of blood purity. That was the one thing she didn't understand about Severus' involvement. Pop-pop, her grandfather and his father, was a Muggle.

How could Severus be in a group that would have gladly killed Pop-pop, and Gran too, for simply being muggle?


End file.
